


A Warm Smile and a Cold One

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre Study in Pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr's starling-girl prompted: "Someone unexpected fetches Lestrade a cold beer when he's had a hard day..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Smile and a Cold One

Greg sat rubbing at his eyes as Sherlock started analyzing the soil samples. Greg looked up. "Anything I can do?"

"Keep quiet. Don't think."

"Maybe I'll just go." Greg pushed his stool back with a scrape.

"I need an assistant," Sherlock said in his haughty, no-buts-about-it way. "You will do fine. Stay."

"I'll be back. Gonna walk for a bit, but I'll be back." Sherlock didn't protest, so Greg escaped and began to walk down the hallway. He paused when he heard a lecture going on through a cracked door. He began to listen, sure to check his watch to see how he was doing on time.

It was good to have something to think about besides the recent homicides, he thought. Sherlock didn't agree, and what's more he thought Greg cared too much, so it was nice to see normal people, normal young people, who didn't think about homicide daily. Greg rubbed a hand over his face, stepping aside when the students started to file out. 

The professor left just afterward, a fat man with glasses, striking blue eyes, and a welcoming smile. "Hello," he said with a nod to Greg. "Can I help you with something?"

"Not unless you have any beer," Greg joked, but the man simply squared his shoulders and said that he did, actually.

Greg's eyes widened and he found himself following after the St. Bart's professor. "Thank you," he said. "Seriously."

"So what's your story, then?" the fat man asked as they entered a lounge area. He got Greg a beer.

"You know Sherlock Holmes? I'm 'assisting' him." He pulled a face.

"Sherlock's in? Maybe I'll say hi," the professor commented. "I'm Mike Stamford, by the way. Friend of Sherlock's. Well, I say friend."

"I say that too," Greg smiled. "Not sure if it's true, but I say it." Mike nodded in understanding. Greg offered his hand. "I'm DI Greg Lestrade. Has he ever, er...mentioned me?" He felt he must be blushing like an idiot.

"Many times," Mike assured him, reaching to shake the hand with a warm, firm grip. "Enough that it's rather nice to meet you."

"Sorry, I don't think he's mentioned you."

Mike smiled brightly. "You bring him cases," he pointed out. "I don't do that."

"Yeah, well, he actually talks to you," Greg said, smiling in return.


End file.
